A Forbiden Love Chapter 3: An Unexpected Problem
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: This chapter is a heart renching contiuenes of my previous work! With mild languge and a dramatic ending it is sure to shake the ages!


A Forbidden Love Chapter 3: An Unexpected Problem

Me: Here kitty, kitty, kitty…

Kyo: (poof) if I'm a cat she can't find me! (starts to run) (sound of a bell) What the HELL?

Me: Ha-ha! There you are!

Kyo: Would you mind telling me what the hell is with the bell?

Me: It is to help me find you, you cutie wotie kitty cat! (I said picking him up) And, it is attached to your bracelet so you can't talk it off!

Kyo: Damn you to hell.

Me: Sure you say that but you mean…

Kyo: May your soul rot in the bleakness of hell.

Me: …

Kyo: I don't like you, at all. Don't you get that!

Me: … (drops Kyo)

Kyo: (poof)

Me: Fine! You know what?

Kyo: y-

Me: (yelling at him) that was a rhetorical question!

Kyo: …

Me: You are a selfish,

Kyo: but-

Me: no good,

Kyo: don't-

Me: ASSHOLE!

Kyo…

Me: (humph) I will say my own disclaimer. I Kyo's-, I mean, I do not own Fruits Baskets so don't sue! (stomps away)

Yuki: (to Kyo) …ya know… she's hot when she's mad…and …

Kyo: yeh…

Yuki: You're still naked…

Kyo: Oh…I…I…am speechless…

Yuki: YES!

A Forbidden Love Chapter 3: An unexpected problem

Kyo and Tohru continued to "hang out" more and more even though they never really called themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. Summer ended and school started. It was now October. There was one more day until Halloween.

Normally Halloween was not celebrated in the sohma household but Tohru insisted. So the house was decked out in Halloween décor. (knock…knock…knock) "Coming!" sang Tohru.

"Oh…hello Akito" (Kyo walks around the corner) "Who is it Toh-… ahhh! What the hell are you doing here!" asked Kyo who was utterly mortified by Akito presents.

"Now Kyo, is that any way to treat family?" "I don't really consider you family, but ok." Said Kyo with attitude. "Well," said Akito "I didn't come to see you. I came to see Tohru." "Oh no you don't." said Kyo squeezing in between Tohru and Akito.

"Easy, Mr. Over protective boyfriend… (Kyo is steaming from the ears)…I have a package for you" said Akito handing Tohru a colorfully wrapped box.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. "It's here. It finally came!" Akito walked pass Kyo and sat down on the sofa next to Shigure, with Kyo watching his every move from the corner.

"What came?" asked Yuki trying to sound interested. "My bunny costume!" "Oh, that's nice." Said Yuki again trying to sound interested. "I'm going to try it on!" thump…thump…thump… (door shut)… (door open)…thump…thump…thump…"What do you think?" asked Tohru.

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were expecting something that looked like footed pajamas with a bunny eared hood, a cottontail and big bunny feet. That was the farthest thing from her costume.

It was a skintight white leotard with a large v-neck that dropped down to her belly button! She also had a cottontail attached to the butt and had a headband with large floppy ears with complementary gold high heels that had gold lace that wrapped up her calves.

"What do you think guys? "Uh…well it's…uh…it's like…uh…wow…" stuttered Kyo and Yuki staring. "Oh! You are so sweet! Said Tohru as she played with Kyo's hair.

"Oh, it is my best work yet!" said Akito proudly clapping. "It's wonderful!" Said Shigure not really for the way Tohru looked in it but because Akito designed it.

"It's your design?" asked Kyo "Yes!" said Akito dramatically. "Isn't it a master piece?"

"I guess." Said Kyo questionability. "I should have known." Said Yuki dully.

"You should get into your costume or we will be late for the party." said Tohru "Party?" said Akito looking at Kyo with suspicion. "Well…she….she needed a…" "date..." Finished Akito dryly "Well…yah." Said Kyo.

"Tohru would you be a doll and fetch me some spring water." Said Akito exasperated and obviously trying to get Tohru out of the room. "Of Corse!" said Tohru in her happy mood oblivious to Akito wanting her to leave. "Thank you darling." (clack…clack…clack)

"You like her don't you?" asked Akito as soon as Tohru was out of ear shot. "Well no…no I-I don't…me-I…no" stammered Kyo rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Don't lie to me Kyo." (awkward silence) "I'm going to help Tohru in the kitchen." Said Yuki sensing the tension in the air as he left the room.

"Kyo you know the curse forbids love." "Who ever said it was love, and besides don't you get it? She is the one who can break the curse! I know it!" yelled Kyo standing up and directing his anger at Akito, forgetting that Shigure was even there.

"I don't give a damn about the curse, alright! I don't care! I love her! I'm proud of it! I love Tohru and there is nothing you assholes can do about it!" "Kyo, lets-" "Damn you to hell!" shouted Kyo now breathing heavily. (crash!)

Kyo, Shigure and Akito all run into the kitchen to see what happened. Tohru is standing above a silver tray with shattered glass everywhere. As soon as Tohru sees Kyo in the door way she runs to him, her arms under his with her hands meeting in between his shoulders with her head resting under his chin as Kyo's arms meet at her lower back. "Is…is it true…" said Tohru barely whispering into Kyo's neck. "Do you…love…me?"

"Yes. Yes Tohru. I love you more that anything!" "Me...too." Said Tohru breathing unevenly. "But…the…" "Tohru I know you heard me, every word I said was true, all of it!" "Tohru," said Akito "pack your things." Kyo just holds her tighter "You won't take her!" "She is going to the main house Kyo, this is out your hands." Said Akito calmly. "Hell no! I'll say when it is out of my hands!" shouted Kyo now standing in front of Tohru.

But before Kyo could do anything Shigure had taken Tohru and Yuki was freakn' out. "No!" shouted Kyo in a last ditch effort to save Tohru but (poof) Akito had Kyo by the neck like a little kitten. "You have been nothing but problems." said Akito smirking.

"The week link in the family chain." (Scratch) "Ow!" screamed Akito as Kyo scratched his face as he dropped Kyo to the floor. "Tohru run!" yelled Kyo. Tohru ran she didn't know what to do; it had all happened so fast.

Me: How do ya like them apples!

Kyo: I'll admit it was good.

Me: Yuki did you here an assholes voice coming from the bleakness of hell that means nothing to me?

Yuki: I am Switzerland and I am not getting involved!

Kyo: I'm sorry.

Me: …

Kyo: I was a real asshole.

Me: …

Kyo: can you forgive me?

Me: …Of Corse! (hugs Kyo with my arms and legs wrapped around him)

Kyo: (Hugs me back)

Me: Yayness!


End file.
